theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
White and Red Kirby:Stupidstar Saga
White and Red Kirby:Stupidstar Saga is a RPG, that isn't going to be a game for release, but still a thing that exists. The combat is similar to the Mario and Luigi games. Plot A new virus is spreading around the sexy land called Crappy Town. During a meeting at a town hall, Blue Kirby comes in to take White Kirby's pieces, which results in the tutorial battle. After this, they hear Blue is up hiding on the UFO. they travel to get to the UFO, which is going to land in floral park. They go through the park, and get hammers and attack pieces, before finding the UFO. Blue Kirby is trying to get on the Shadow Star to attack the kirbies again, but when White and Red arrive, Blue flees and the Shadow Star fights the kirbies. After the battle, the UFO takes off with White and Red on it. White and Red explore the UFO, but the All Patch spots them and attacks, thinking they are going to collect him. After realizing they aren't, the Shadow Star says the UFO is flying for 3 days. The All Patch suggests jumping off. The kirbys jump off......... into Mettaton's quiz show. After Mettaton's show, the Kirbys explore Blue Wood. They go to investigate a volcano that is apparently in Blue Wood. They fight Yellow Kirby right outside the volcano's entrance before entering Blue Fire Volcano. They find Groudon at the volcano, and after that, he turns primal and the first giant battle begins. After the battle, Groudon agrees not to erupt the volcano on Blue Wood.... he erupts it on Little Town, covering it in blue lava. Meanwhile Dyna Blade is doing drugs in her nest. She finds out about the virus and all her chicks are sick. She decides to find out who made the virus. She attacks White and Red cuz she needs to blame someone for the virus outbreak, and also causes the second Giant Battle. This also removes the lava as Dyna Blade throws it at the kirbys. After this, they go to the conference hall and White and Red agree to find the three pieces, the Grey, Blue, and Pink cure pieces to make the cure to cure the virus. They are in Floral Park, Blue Wood, and a new location called icy cave. While the Kirbys can do this in any order, it is recomended they head to Icy Cave first as the boss there is lower level than the others. In Icy Cave, the kirbies meet Green Kirby, who challenges them to a fight. After this, in the last room, they find Kyurem with a cure piece. He is going to sell it on ebay and the kirbies want it. After a battle Kyurem gives them the piece as it only sells for $1. At this point Raikou starts spawning. In Floral Park Blue Kirby has the blue piece and still has the three Hydra Pieces. After a battle, they get the blue piece and the three pieces for the hydra, unlocking a new kirby attack. In Blue Wood, Mettaton has the third piece. After a battle with him he runs away into the cops. The cops arrest him again for various reasons and give the kirbies the piece. After this, the sexy cure for the virus is created. Then Rayquaza comes in and thinking the cure is a snack, he EATS IT. They find Rayquaza in Sky Pillar after climbing to the tippy top and he fights the Kirbys. After this, he goes mega and the third giant battle happens. After that Rayquaza takes a big shit and shits out the cure. It still works somehow. They then go to the Great Palace and find Mewtwo is They then go to the school and find Kirby and Miss Robot in the fitness room. Kirby decides to fight the two kirbies. After running around there like mainiacs, they discover Miss Robot is doing drugs in the core. The CORE is accessable by the third floor of the Great Palace. Mewtwo unlocks the way to the second floor, which leads to the third floor. In the Middle of the CORE, Miss Robot has found the sexy dark jewel thing and plans to mix it in with some crystal meth. After the battle, Miss Robot goes deeper into the CORE cause she thinks that the kirbies are gonna steal it. They find Miss Robot near the end of the CORE and she turns giant, resulting in the final giant battle. After this, Mrs. AMP comes in because Miss Robot is at the CORE instead of teaching the kiddies. She sees White and Red are not in school and a fight begins. After this, Miss Robot throws the Dark Jewel at Mrs. AMP. This releases a dark form of a Kirby, which blows everyone away. White and Red hit a wall as the Dark Kirby goes to the top of the CORE as Crappy Town is engulfed in darkness and everyone is trapped in bubbles. After a final battle, the darkness goes away, but everybody is still trapped in their bubbles. White Kirby yells at everyone to pop the bubbles. So everyone pops their bubbles, which they should have done a while ago, and the Dark Jewel is put in the sexy museum. Locations Little Town Floral Park The UFO Blue Wood Blue Fire Volcano Icy Cave Sky Pillar Great Palace Crappy Town Academy The CORE Bosses Bosses bulletpointed support the boss above them. Bosses in italics are minibosses who don't add much to the story. Bold Bosses are optional. Blue Kirby Shadow Star All Patch Yellow Kirby Groudon Dyna Blade Green Kirby Kyurem * Zekrom * Reshiram Raikou (Debatable) Mettaton Rayquaza Mewtwo Kirby Alakazam *''Abra'' 'Miss Robot *Midiss Mrs. AMP Dark Kirby '''Zapdos Giant Bosses Primal Groudon Super Duper Pooper Dyna Blade. Mega Rayquaza Ridley Mega Mewtwo Y Giant Miss Robot Giant Yellow Kirby (Giant Battle Medley in Battle Ring) Music Gallery VSKyuremW&RSS.png|The first image for the game Primal groodun.png|Primal Groudon Giant Battle Trivia The name is similar to Mario and Luigi:Superstar Saga, the first title in the Mario and Luigi Series. The virus problem is similar to the blorb outbreak in Bowser's Inside Story, even needing a 3 part cure to cure it. Category:Misc